


Mind the Gap

by keefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, In Public, M/M, Quickies, Train Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefling/pseuds/keefling
Summary: It's rush hour and they're packed in, chest to chest on the subway. What could possibly happen?





	Mind the Gap

**Author's Note:**

> I've uh....been spending a lot of time on trains lately. Yup, that's my excuse. 
> 
> Caleb is a trans man in this fic and I use feminine-coded language to describe his genitals.

Caleb’s stomach had dropped when the train had come to a stop in front of the platform.  The cacophonous noise in the subway had been louder than his own thoughts; the only thing Caleb had wanted was for the trip to be over, and if that meant running back up the stairs from where he had come, he might have done it if Molly had not taken his hand. 

Caleb had been nearly trampled by the crowd of people exiting the train, and even after they had left, the cars had been packed to the walls with passengers.  He had slowly been getting used to public transportation, but rush hour was still particularly rough on his social anxiety. 

Molly shoved his way through the crowd and Caleb was happy to follow in his wake.  Caleb found himself stuck in the corner between the window and Mollymauk, who shielded Caleb from strangers as they jostled around with the movement of the train.  Caleb felt a bit claustrophobic, but if he had to be chest to chest with anyone, he would prefer it to be Molly.  In fact, he did not mind Molly’s breath against his face or the faint scent of Molly’s cologne, either.  Caleb found refuge in Molly’s chest when Molly wrapped his arms around Caleb’s waist.  It was much better than being body slammed every time the train took a turn. 

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Molly said, wedging his hand between Caleb’s head and the window to keep it from knocking into the glass.  Molly saw the weary look on Caleb’s face as they swayed together.  The man looked miserable, and Molly wanted to help in any way that he could.  He took one of his earbuds out and offered it to Caleb.  “Do you want to listen to music?”

Caleb thought for a moment and shook his head.  He was not particularly fond of Molly’s music and felt that the added stimulation would only make him feel worse.  He rested his chin on Molly’s shoulder and winced every time the train came to a stop, screeching and threatening to topple them over. 

“Almost there,” Molly said, noticing the way Caleb struggled to keep his breathing under control.  “You’re doing great.” 

“Ah, already?” Caleb asked, perking up a little.  He lifted his head but he was unable to see the digital marquee from his place in the corner. 

“Yeah,” Molly conformed.  “Three more stops before ours.”

Caleb did not have to lean far to reach Molly’s lips.  The kiss was deeper and lasted longer than he had anticipated, but Molly did not complain.  Caleb closed his eyes and concentrated on the shape and texture of Molly’s lips, finding that the rest of the world got quieter when he had something to focus on. 

“You are a good distraction,” Caleb said.  His body was already humming with adrenaline when Molly moved his hands down Caleb’s sides and rubbed his thumbs over Caleb’s bony hips. 

“I know,” Molly replied, grinning as he parted Caleb’s coat and danced his fingers over Caleb’s waistband.  He knew he might be approaching a boundary Caleb would not want broken, but his offer was there if Caleb wanted it. 

“You wouldn’t,” Caleb said, staring intently at Molly, but he did not push Molly’s hands away. 

“I wouldn’t?” Molly echoed, dipping a finger below Caleb’s waistband.  He watched Caleb’s face for any sign of discomfort, but Caleb just held his gaze and occasionally swiped his tongue between his chapped lips. 

Molly dared to slide his hand down the front of Caleb’s pants, earning a gasp when he cupped Caleb through his underwear.  He curled his fingers against Caleb’s warm pussy and ground the heel of his hand against Caleb’s clit while watching the man try to keep a straight face.  Caleb was doing well, despite how quickly Molly felt his boxers dampen under his touch. 

Caleb’s fingers tightened around Molly’s waist.  He dropped his gaze and gave in to the urge to rock forward into Molly’s palm.  

“There you go,” cooed Molly, hot breath on Caleb’s ear.  “Nice and slow.  Yeah, good boy.”

Caleb whined when Molly took his hand away and whined again when it slid into his boxers.  The contact of skin on skin made Caleb’s belly hot.  Molly pushed his middle finger inside and Caleb immediately clenched around it, forcing a bit of slick to drip onto Molly’s palm.  Molly was delighted by how pliant and ready Caleb’s body was to accept his touch. 

Although Caleb was occupied by Molly’s ministrations, he could not forget that they were in public.  Molly worked his finger in and out, fucking Caleb on the crowded train where anyone could see them if Molly was not completely covering Caleb from view. 

Caleb’s heart beat faster, his breathing grew heavier, but his desire for release was stronger than the fear of getting caught.  The sway of the train made Caleb rock his hips until he was doing it on his own, exhaling through gritted teeth when Molly’s finger brushed against Caleb’s sensitive walls.  Molly held still whenever the train stopped, listening to the shuffle of bodies behind them as people left and more entered.  But every time started moving up again, so did Molly’s hand. 

“Two more stops,” Molly announced.  He dipped his voice lower and asked, “Can you cum before we get to ours?”

Caleb snorted a laugh.  “Not with one finger,” he said, smirking.  His jaw went slack, however, when Molly shoved a second finger inside and curled them roughly into the bundle of nerves just inside Caleb’s entrance.  “Oh,” Caleb sighed, spreading his knees as far as he could in the cramped space. He could do without the belt, he thought, but he was not  _ that  _ brave.  He rolled his hips in an attempt to seek contact with Molly’s wrist or anything that he could rub his aching clit against. 

Molly purred in amusement.  He hadn’t expected Caleb to be so open to the idea of getting fingered on a train, but he was thrilled when Caleb was practically begging for it with his body language.  Molly began circling Caleb’s clit with his thumb, coaxing a moan from Caleb’s lips.  Caleb dropped his head to Molly’s shoulder, embarrassed by his own sounds. He wanted all of Molly’s fingers and he wanted Molly’s mouth and he wanted to be off this goddamn train so he could shove Molly’s head between his legs and cry out as much as he pleased.  Caleb used to be so quiet, but Molly had helped him get over the reservations he had about his own voice. 

Caleb held on tight when the train lurched to another halt. 

“One more stop, darling,” Molly said, twisting his fingers the best that the difficult angle would allow.  “Tell me you’re close?”

“Almost,” Caleb rasped.  “Fuck, Molly, go faster.”

Molly hummed and nodded, fucking Caleb harder and rubbing his clit in quick, rough circles. 

“ _ Ja, ja, _ that’s it,” Caleb murmured, flexing his ass and thighs as he chased his distant orgasm.  The more Molly flicked his clit, the closer he got. “Gonna cum,” he whimpered in Molly’s ear. 

“Good, good, c’mon, baby, cum for me,” Molly growled, plunging his fingers in as far as they would go.  He let Caleb hump his hand with Molly’s thumb still pressed to Caleb’s clit.  Caleb’s whines grew louder and more frequent until suddenly, the train began slowing down as it reached their stop.  The screech of metal was loud enough to drown out Caleb’s strangled cry as he came, shuddering violently and clinging to Molly as pleasure wracked his body in waves. He spasmed around Molly’s fingers but had no time to catch his breath before the doors opened and Molly was pulling him towards the exit.  

When they were safe on the platform, Caleb could barely stand.  Molly grabbed him around the waist to keep him from wobbling and Caleb gladly leaned against him for support. 

“Let’s get outta here,” Molly said.  When he was sure Caleb would not fall over, they climbed the stairs and hurried for the door. 

Caleb took a deep breath of fresh air.  It felt wonderful in his lungs and against his flushed face.  It also made him realize how wet his underwear was when the wind blew through the fabric of his pants.  At least the winter air gave him an excuse for his red cheeks as they dodged people on the sidewalk on the way to their apartment. 

“You are going to condition me, you know,” Caleb said.  “Is that what you want, for me to get horny whenever the train is crowded?”

“If it helps you, darling, I will make every thought you have from the moment you enter the subway until the moment you leave to be about me, kissing you, feeling you, making you cum--”

“Who says I think about anything else?” Caleb teased, extricating himself from Molly’s grasp and holding Molly’s hand instead. 

Molly almost choked.  “If that’s true, tell me what you’re thinking about now.”

“Hmm, well, it would be great if we could make it inside before I throw you down on the bed,” Caleb said.  “But I am afraid I cannot make keep my hands off you for that long.” 

“Fuck, Caleb,” Molly breathed, shivering from more than the cold. 

“Stairwell?” Caleb asked. 

“Stairwell,” Molly answered. 


End file.
